


Time to move on

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Goodbyes, He moves on, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve's alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: What if Steve only went back to Peggy to say goodbye?Just a quick scene that I wrote with no editing
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Time to move on

**Author's Note:**

> What I think should have happened when Steve went back to the 1940s to Peggy because I believe that his ending was so out of character for him after spending 3/4 films trying to find/save Bucky then he leaves him in the 21st century to be with the woman he thinks he loves because of a crush from 70 odd years ago...

Steve looked around as he landed in the 1940’s, his final stop on the mission to place the stones back in their correct time periods after defeating Thanos. He asked Bruce to ensure that he had enough for this extra stop, to have his dance with Peggy that he had promised her when he had decided that he needed to put the Valkyrie in the water so the entire Eastern Seaboard wasn’t disintegrated due to Red Skull’s bombs.

He takes a deep breath as he looks at the date on his time piece, Saturday 7:58pm, perfect timing to see Peggy for one last time. He was going to tell her that he was okay, but that he couldn’t stay. That he was able to be happy and that she would achieve marvellous things, without him and that she will be able to move on. To be happy. Get married and have children with the man that she will marry one day.

He straightens his tie before walking into the club slowly, carefully looking round in the dim lights for Peggy. It didn’t taken him long to find her, she was waiting by the bar in the red dress that she wore at the pub after he had asked the Howling Commandos to be his team to destroying the Nazis and help him win the war.

As he steps into view for her, her eyes widen and tears prick in her eyes. She didn’t think that this would be possible, especially when Howard had told her only 3 hours ago that there had been no luck in finding any wreckage of the ship that Steve had crash landed in the ice. But here he was, standing in front of her, alive and well. This was impossible.

Steve smiles shyly before holding his hand out to her, so they can have the dance, with the right partner.

“I must be dreaming, this can’t be real…” Peggy says, taking a deep breath before stepping closer to him, taking in his features carefully. “How is this possible Steve? How are you here?” She asks as he starts to sway them both to the music.

Steve smiles down at her lightly and sighs, he wouldn’t be able to tell her how he was here, how he survived the crash, but he will tell her as much he can before disappearing into the night, to never return to the 1940s every again. “Its a very long story, and I don’t have enough time to explain.”

“What do you mean Steve? Not enough time?” She asks a little shocked as she holds onto him a little tighter as he holds her a little closer to him, taking in her scent for the last time.

“I can’t explain but I am not staying Peggy, I am sorry, I am only here to tell you that I am happy and I am healthy, please believe me when I say that you are going to go on to achieve marvellous things, it may not seem like it now, but you will, please believe me.” Steve says and kisses her head slowly as they sway together till the end of the song.

Steve slowly pulls away from her and offers her a sad smile before making his way out of the club like he wasn’t even there in the first place. It all happened so quickly to Peggy that she couldn’t help but cry into her drink a little. Steve looked back at the club one last time before pulling out his compass and looking at the photo of Peggy there, maybe it was time for a change, now that he has been able to say his final goodbye. Now, back to the 21st Century and his current life, time to finally move on. 


End file.
